syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
USAS-12
The Daewood Precision Industries USAS-12 is an automatic assault shotgun found in Syphon Filter 2 ''and ''Syphon Filter 3, ''mistakenly referred to as the UAS-12. It is also seen in ''Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain, Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror ''and ''Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow under its actual name'. ' Devastating at close range, it is rare and has very limited ammunition available, but is'' required to defeat bosses on two distinct occasions'.' Overview The USAS-12 is based on the real-life Universal Sporting Automatic Shotgun, a selective-fire fully automatic assault/ combat shotgun manufactured in South Korea by Daewoo Precision Industries (now S&T Motiv). It was designed in the 1980's as a weapon for use by military, law enforcement and special forces when they required extreme close-quarters-combat firepower. The real-life USAS-12 fires 12-gauge shells from either a 10-round box or 20-round drum magazine - the conventional magazine is much quicker to reload than manually as with most traditional shotguns. It is designed for sustained fire against armored targets at close range and is capable of fully automatic fire over 400 RPS (rounds per second). As with the Auto Assault-12, the USAS possesses relatively low recoil despite its blazing fast rate of fire. In-game Description and Stats Syphon Filter 2 ''"The UAS-12 is a gas-operated shotgun designed specically for military use. It builds a large detachable box magazine and is capable of fully-automatic fire." The USAS-12 is only legitimately available in the final mission, Finale, from an ammo box in the helicopter. It is the only weapon which can safely be used to defeat the fully-armored Jason Chance (the M-79 also works, but reckless use will destroy the helicopter resulting in a parameter failure, while the Shotgun can be used but is much less effective against Chance). It holds 12 rounds, which can be fired off quickly, but Gabe cannot carry any reserve ammo. Therefore, it is advised that single shots be used to avoid running out of ammo - otherwise a new USAS-12 must be obtained from the helicopter. Syphon Filter 3 "Developed solely for military use, this gas operated shotgun lays down a swath of close range punishment. Pellet spread is large which can result in collateral damage." The USAS-12 returns in Syphon Filter 3 and is only available in two levels. It is again limited to 12 shots as the player cannot carry reserve ammo. It first appears in the C5 Galaxy Transport, found in 2 ammo crates and is the best weapon to defeat the fully-armored Erich Rhoemer. As with the Chance fight, the M79 found in the Costa Rican Plantation may work, but being careless will result in Gabe's death. The USAS-12 is also available in the Aztec Ruins as a starting weapon for Lian Xing. It can be used against normal enemies, although it is best used for armored foes - the USAS-12 is overkill against standard personnel. There are a few crates containing shotgun ammo, but the weapon is not a must for completing the mission. Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain "This is a gas-operated fully automatic shotgun designed for military use. It has a 28-round drum and can be set to single shots if desired. It has relatively low recoil and a blazing fast fire rate. Due to the fast action of this firearm, the slugs do not gain enough energy to penetrate medium or heavy armor. But, multiple hits can be used to drive back heavily armored personnel, as Director Logan so appropriately demonstrated by driving the super-armored Jason Chance into spinning chopper blades." The USAS-12 is only available in the bonus mission, Montenegro. With a 28-round magazine and a high rate of fire, it is arguably the best shotgun in the game. However, it is rarely used - the silenced VSS Special outclasses it in almost every sense. The USAS-12 is only useful if the player's stealth is compromised, and even then the taser with which one begins the game is more effective than it due to the latter's ability to strike long-distance targets. Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror "The USAS-12 shotgun was developed in the South Korea in the 1980s. It was intended as a special purpose, military or special operations close combat weapon with extreme firepower." The USAS-12 can be acquired by getting the Intermediate Tactical Combat Specialist rating. It is also available in 'Under NORAD's Nose'. As with its previous versions, it is ridiculously overpowered at short range, but virtually useless beyond that effective distance. Furthermore, the level in which it is featured does not have any boss fights that heavily require it. Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow "The USAS-12 shotgun was developed in the South Korea in the 1980s. It was intended as a special purpose, military or special operations close combat weapon with extreme firepower." The USAS-12 is also available for use and unlock in Logan's Shadow. Enemies will use it in 'Our Hidden Past' - a deadly weapon in that mission, since users wield it in tight spaces. Again, its ludicrous damage at close distance makes it a force to be reckoned with in certain maps containing urban, built-up constructions with little space to hide, although it loses its effectiveness in open areas where players have long lines of sight against the enemy. Trivia *This weapon is notable for being required to defeat Jason Chance in SF2 and Erich Rhoemer in SF3. *In Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain, the weapon's description makes a reference to Jason Chance. *In Syphon Filter 2, it is possible to acquire a USAS-12 from Teresa by killing her, but since doing this will cause mission failure, the only other way to get the weapon is for the last boss fight. *The only game where it is not found is the first Syphon Filter. Category:Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 2 Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 3 Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Weaponry